Heavy Heart
by sleepy kirby
Summary: Pandora Trancy is Alois's long lost sister who is miraculously saved by Claude one year later. She lives as Alois's long lost "brother" by disguising as "Peter Trancy", which only a few know. Like Alois and Ciel, she has gone through a tragic past which changes her as a person. Can she avenge her family? Will she be able to love again? Her story starts with a contract
1. The beginning

**Hey everyone! I am back with a new Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! I started thinking of creating this story during Indoor Track and Field practice, weird huh? Anyways... I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

**Those dreaded nightmares... They shamelessly haunt me...**

I shook with fear as I tightened my grip on the iron bars before me. I was trapped in a small and crowded prison full of other children as myself; I could hear the whimpers and groans of pain escaping from their quivering lips. I swallowed hard as the man approached us with an evil grin on his face, the children quickly moved at the back of the cage while I sat there, knowing we would all face the same fate. The black cloaked man opened the cage door and his dirty eyes scanned the children, his eyes were full of lust and desire of wealth. His eyes laid on me as I clenched my fists hard, wishing I could disappear and be back with my parents... And back home...

"You have a pretty face young girl," The cloaked man snickered as he grabbed my face and pulled me to face him, "I will definitely earn loads of money"

I moved my face away from his grip and spat at his feet; the man grew angry and pulled me by my hair.

"You're quite a feisty one" The man sneered as he dragged me out of the cage.

"Stop that hurts!" I screamed while kicking my feet in the air.

"Shut up you brat!" The man shouted as he hit me with his whip...

**Every night... I fear of the past... I fear it with all of my heart...**

"NO STOP!" I scream as I sit up from my bed and rest my head on my knees, I pant heavily as I shiver with fear. I feel a gentle gloved hand resting on my head, the hand brushes it's finger through my wavy brown hair. My breathing begins to cool down as I look up to meet a pair of golden, yellowish eyes staring into my hazel ones.

**However... I am not alone... I'm not in my painful past anymore...**

"My highness, are you okay?" Claude asks me as he forced a gentle smile on his lips. Without saying a word, I just gently push his hand away from my head while keeping a straight face.

"It is just the same stupid dream again, no need to comfort me" I sternly say as I rested my back on the fluffy pillows behind me. Claude nodded and slowly moved away from my side, he continued to pour Earl Grey into the china cup as I looked out the sunny window. I got out of bed and sat at the red chair near the window, the bright sun warmed my cold heart.

**Though chaining my fate with this demon will bring me to more darkness, he is my only hope to help me retrieve my revenge and regain what I lost...**

**"**My highness today is your fencing competition at the Buckingham palace, and in the evening is the celebration ball at the palace as well" Claude announced as he handed me the warm cup of tea.

"Did you prepare my equipment for today's competition?" I asked as Claude placed my clothing on the bed.

"Yes, I have my highness" Claude replied as he approached me. I placed my finished cup of tea on the little table near the chair while Claude was beginning to unbutton my night gown. When he reached my breasts, I grabbed his wrist and instantly our eyes met.

"My queen, you know I wouldn't do anything vulgar" Claude sighed as he didn't move his gaze away from mine.

"I am a 16 year old lady, I am not ten anymore" I reminded him as I continued to have a strong grip on his wrist.

"Very well..." Claude nodded as he turned around. I quickly unbuttoned my gown and changed into my undergarments. When I gave Claude the signal, he turned around and began putting on my white blouse, my black knee high socks, brown pants, beige waist coat and my brown coat. I look myself in the mirror on the wall and see a young lady with short, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes with a hint of purple in them. I see me who has to disguise herself as Earl Trancy, instead as a countess.

**Sacrificing my happiness...**

"You look beautiful as always my highness" Claude bowed as he kissed the top of my hand and breathed in my scent, I can feel a hint of hunger and desire in him.

**Sacrificing my innocence...**

"Shouldn't you say 'handsome' instead?" I asked as I looked deep into his golden eyes. He chuckled softly as he brought his lips to kiss where my belly button is, the area tingled a bit.

**For this fate... For my adventure with him...**

"The contract is beautiful thus making you beautiful, not handsome" Claude explained as he got up.

"Well... Whatever you say..." I sighed as I made my way out the room with him beside me.

**And this is our story...**

* * *

**How did you guys like it so far? Please write your comments below, I want to hear your wonderful opinion on this story so far! Thanks everyone for reading and I will be back soon with another chapter :)**


	2. The ecounter

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

Everyone gathered together for the fencing competition at the palace, many people are determined to take home the trophy and receive the grand prize money. As people socialize with each other, I calmly lean against the large window sill, waiting for the competition to start.

"My highness, do you not wish to socialize with the other nobles?" Claude asks as he stands beside me, I continue to look out the window.

"What's the point? We will become enemies when one of us wins… and it's a waste of time" I sigh as I fiddle with the handle of my sword. From the corner of my eye, I could see Claude smirk softly… That demon gets amused too easily.

"CIEEEEEELLLLLL!" A girl squeals in joy, making everyone turn heads. A girl of my age with bouncy, blonde hair and emerald green eyes runs and embraces a nobleman of about my age. The nobleman had dark blue, black hair with dark blue eyes which held sorrow and revenge. On his left eye held a mysterious eye patch that held his story of a tragic past. Beside him was a mysterious, yet very handsome butler that would definitely get looks from many ladies.

"Isn't that girl, Elizabeth Midford the sword fighting genius?" I asked as I looked up at Claude.

"Yes" Claude answered while fixing his eyes on the nobleman's butler. I looked back at the nobleman's butler and saw him doing the same. Claude's aura became a bit tense, and I could tell he was about to be possessive.

"Is everything okay? You seem quite astonished by that noble's butler…" I asked while expecting a response.

"My highness, let's just say we are acquaintances…. Old acquaintances…" Claude replied while clenching his teeth. I could tell that there was more than being "acquaintances"; it seemed that they were enemies.

"Attention everyone, the competition will now begin!" The referee announced and instantly everyone gathered around the fighting area. As I walked toward the floor, I looked back and noticed Claude wasn't with me anymore, I glanced at Elizabeth's fiancé and noticed that his butler was not there anymore. I suddenly felt a weird gutsy feeling in my stomach.

* * *

I reached the finals and Elizabeth Midford was my opponent. Elizabeth and I were both tied with 14 points; this last match would signify who had the greater swordsmanship. I could feel intense and nervous stares from everyone, whispers were lingering in the air, making it more suspenseful and tense.

"En Garde…. Allez!" The referee called. Instantly, both of us lunged at each other with full speed. Elizabeth was about to give me the final blow until I countered it by blocking it and then plunged the sword at her stomach before she could. A moment of silence filled the room and the only thing I could hear was us panting heavily.

"Valid!" The referee announced. The silence was replaced with gasps and applause. Both Elizabeth and I took off our helmets, she looked at me and smiled, but I knew deep down she was disappointed.

"The winner is Peter Trancy, Earl Trancy!" The referee announced as I bowed in gratitude. I smiled back and approached Elizabeth; I gently took her ungloved hand and kissed it.

"It is an honor to be able to compete with Marquis Midford's daughter," I continued as I rose to be face to face, "You are quite a challenge, which I believed I could never achieve, Thank you"

"Oh my, I am flattered," Elizabeth smiled as she blushed slightly, "this match has definitely given me a great challenge, I am glad to be able to fight you"

From the corner of my eye, I could see the same nobleman and mysterious butler approach Elizabeth.

"Lizzie you did a great job" The nobleman praised Elizabeth while faking a gentle but genuine smile.

"Thank you Cieellll!" She squealed as she hugged the nobleman tight. Ciel glanced at me and gave me a rather suspicious look.

"Ah, you must be Earl Trancy, the winner of this year's fencing competition," Ciel continued, "Congratulations"

"Thank you" I smiled. Claude returned back by my side, but his aura was still tense as ever which worried me. I excused myself from the two lovers and walked out of the busy and crowded room.

"Clau-"

"My highness, its best we go somewhere secretive…" Claude insisted as his eyes searched around the corridor, I started to get nervous. Claude grabbed my hand and we quickly walked to the hall where the powder room was, that hall was the most secretive area in the public aspects of the palace. I freed myself from Claude's grip and was frustrated.

"You better be explaining what's going on!" I ordered my butler while clenching my fists; I was really losing my patience.

"Indeed you should explain, Claude Faustus" A voice snickered from the shadows. Claude jumped in front of me as Ciel and his mysterious butler walked out of the shadows, I glared at both of them.

"Sebastian Michaelis…" Claude hissed in hatred, the two definitely had a bitter past.

"I was sure I stabbed you with leviathan at the island," Sebastian noted as he quickly glanced at me, "yet your back… to steal young master's soul again?"

"What?" I gasped; this was definitely something he never told me about.

"If you're alive, then does that mean that bastard Alois Trancy is alive too?" Ciel asked as he glared at Claude.

"How dare you insult my dead brother!" I shouted.

"It's the truth…" Ciel shrugged while glaring at me.

"My last master is indeed dead; he was consumed by Hannah," Claude's eyes darkened as he explained, "I was saved because Hannah sacrificed her life for me, she wanted me to feel the pain of losing a soul… a master"

"Indeed she did the right thing" Sebastian added.

"I'm surprised, your master was supposed to be a demon no?" Claude asked.

"The bastard didn't want me to become a demon, so I'm back to being a human who yet has to find who killed my parents" Ciel explained as he continued to glance at me.

"Claude! You knew who killed my brother?! Why didn't you tell me!?" I scolded my butler.

"My highness, the person… or demon who consumed your brother has already died" Claude replied.

"I see…." I mumbled under my breath as I clenched my fists.

"I wonder if you're actually part of the Trancy bloodline, or just a bastard picked up from the street…" Ciel smirked as he glared at me.

"For your information, I was born and raised in the Trancy household. I did have an older brother who was kidnapped before I was born, in case if you're wondering I am not a puppy off the street!" I snapped, "maybe I should be asking you the same question!?"

"How dare you insult my young master, Earl Phantomhive" Sebastian glared at me, both Claude and I glared back at him.

"Well, you're just a dirty dog who works for the queen…" I fired back.

"You're just an unwanted, petty spider who does vulgar things like your uncle!" Ciel snapped.

"What my uncle did was indeed vulgar, but don't you dare smother his mistakes on me, I had nothing to do with it nor did I support it!" I shot back, my vision started to become hazy and I was starting to get really exhausted. I stepped back a bit, feeling a bit off balance, Claude held my hand and waist, he knew I was going to faint soon if I kept this up.

"Sebastian, what is done is done… we will excuse ourselves now since we have some errands to do" Claude said sternly as he helped me walk out the hall, as we passed Ciel and Sebastian, we shared evil glares and left. As soon as we left the hall, I slapped Claude's hand away from me and gave him an angry look.

"I don't need your help… I can stand on my own…" I snapped as I gave him a cold glare, "Let's just go home so I can get some rest…"

"Yes, your highness" Claude bowed as we walked to our carriage. As soon as Claude and I entered the carriage, my face went pale and I collapsed on the bench, Claude caught me and lay me down gently.

"T-the bindings….. I.. Can't…"

Claude quickly unbuttoned my fencing suit and ripped the bindings off my chest; I gasped for air and covered my chest at the same time. Claude closed his eyes and buttoned my suit back up, he then pulled me in his arms and hugged me, and he wanted to comfort me while inhaling my "delicious" scent.

"Can you breath now?" Claude asked while keeping me in his embrace.

"Yeah…" I said softly as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I stepped inside my townhome in London, finally I was home…

"Finally! My beautiful Cousin is home!" Viscount of Druitt sang as he skipped his way towards me and spun me around in his arms.

"Ho-how did you get in here?!" I asked in surprise.

"I gave you this home as a birthday present, remember? I still have my set of keys" Aleister explained in glee.

"Crap… I forgot to change the locks…" I sighed.

"Viscount of Druitt, it is nice to have you here to visit my master" Claude bowed in gratitude.

"I had to see my beautiful cousin," Aleister continued, "besides you are my chaperone for tonight's ball!"

"What!? Who agreed on this!? I gaped at him, I was planning to skip the ball but it seems I wasn't going to now.

"I did!" Aleister smiled brighter than the sun, his sparkles were too much for me.

"I don't want to go…" I argued.

"You have to~ you are now sixteen years old it is the age where you must attend court balls" My cousin reminded me, I sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

"My highness, shall I prepare a dress for tonight?" Claude asked.

"No need, I will just go as Pe-"

"Yes! I want to see Countess Pandora in a beautiful dress! I am worried my cousin is enjoying cross dressing" Aleister piped in.

"But… my image…."

"Don't worry, they won't find out it's 'Peter Trancy', they will know you as 'Pandora Chamber', though 'Chamber' is not your last name…" Aleister explained.

"My highness, it is a wonderful chance to go socialize since you have not done so in three years" Claude noted, "I will prepare that 'dress' for you"

"Very well…" I sighed as I gave in.

* * *

**How did you guys like the story so far? Pleease leave your comments and opinions on the story! I will try to update chapter 3 soon! 3 thank you so much!**


	3. Cinderella night

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 3! :) I hope you will like this chapter... I have a feeling you will :) Enjoy my lovely readers! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

"I don't think I can do this…" I said nervously as I held my cousin's hand tightly, he chuckled under his breath.

"You over react too much, this is just the introduction of nobles!" Aleister explained as he tried to calm me down but that wasn't working at all. Though I was nervous, I didn't want that bratty watchdog here… he would find out my secret, especially that observant butler of his.

"Introducing, Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" The announcer called as Ciel and his butler walked down the gallant stairs. Speak of the devil….

"Wonderful, now it's our turn" Aleister chirped, I was cursing under my breath... Seriously he needs a lover fast.

"Introducing, Viscount Aleister Chamber of Druitt and Lady Pandora Chamber!" The announcer called. My cousin supported me by the waist and both of us slowly walked down the marble stairs. I wore a beautiful, yellow, off the shoulder dress with black embroidery from the chest to my hips. I wore white gloves with lace detailing on the top, white high heeled shoes and a detailed silver choker with a black gem in the middle. My short hair was surprisingly brought up to an up do with a nice pearl hairband, which I thought was impossible until Claude fixed it. I could hear whispers of compliments fluttering in the air, I rather give the "sparkling and elegant" atmosphere to the Viscount, and his sparkles are the opposite of me.

"You are catching quite an eye to many bachelors" My cousin whispered in my ear.

"These idiotic bachelors have nothing to do but harass more bachelorettes" I sighed in annoyance.

"My dear cousin, you mustn't be in a foul mood in a wonderful party full of well dressed nobles," Aleister reminded me as he gave me a worried look, "besides I will give you company for the whole party!"

From the corner of his eye I could tell he wanted to socialize with the bachelorettes; that was his version of going to a ball.

"I need to get some fresh air, you can go enjoy yourself" I sighed as I walked away from him.

"What? Wait!" Viscount shouted as he flailed his arms.

"I love you, my dearest cousin!" I shouted back as I walked outside onto the balcony. The cool, summery breeze tingled against my bare skin. The stars in the night sky twinkled like diamonds that held deeper meaning. I rested my arms on the cold, concrete railing as I plopped my chin in my palm.

"I hate parties…" I grumbled under my breath as I played with my fan, which belonged to my mother. I looked back at the guests who were smiling and enjoying themselves. I could feel a very happy and cheerful atmosphere that wouldn't clash with mine. I used to be cheerful like them, but that cheery person has died… forever.

"I am guessing you dislike parties as well?" A familiar voice asked, I held my breath and carefully turned around and to my fear it was Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ah…Yes, I am not a social person naturally," I replied as I gave him a gentle smile, "may I ask why Earl Phantomhive is alone at such a gallant party?"

"Let's just say I was forced to come," Ciel said as he walked beside me and leaned against the concrete railing, I bit my lip nervously; it would be bad if he recognized me.

"By whom? Your fiancée?" I asked.

"Yes, but she couldn't come due to a last minute family emergency" Ciel replied as he looked into the night sky, I could see the loneliness and despair. Even with that darkness in him, he seemed quite innocent and strong willed. He didn't seem like the other annoying bachelors who keep following me… he was different.

"That's a shame, she would have given you great company" I said as I gazed out into the garden, I loved walking in gardens at night, it brought such a relaxing atmosphere and it brought good childhood memories.

"I guess so, but I would just hurt her more… Like I have always done to everyone" Ciel said, I was surprised that he didn't enjoy her company, but I could tell he really cared for her and I envied people who could love… unlike me.

"I guess we're the same, we keep close people away from us to protect them from our own hidden secrets," I rambled on, "That is our only way to protect them and see them happy…"

"We both have our own tragic pasts don't we?" Ciel asked as he looked towards me, I was surprised that he enjoyed my company, usually I just depress people.

"It seems so, but that makes us a stronger and a better person no?" I explained as I gave him a gentle smile. His eyes widened in surprise and I suddenly got scared… Did he find out who I was? Was my cover blown?

The music came on and inside the ball room, many noblemen and women gathered to dance. Though I was horrid and disliked the idea, I always enjoyed watching others and hoped I could do the same but that would never come.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Ciel asked as he held out his hand, "though I warn you, I am horrid at it"

"I guess we will both be clowns then" I chuckled as I took his hand, he gently placed his hand on my waist and the both of us waltzed around the big balcony, we both gazed into each other's eyes. He was trying to hide his gentle but genuine smile, and there I could tell it wasn't fake like in the afternoon. As we were enjoying ourselves, I tripped on my dress and stumbled into his arms.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! You had to see me idiotically fall" I said as my face turned red with embarrassment.

"It's really nothing…" Ciel said softly as I looked up at him, I then noticed that we were close to each other, in fact very close…

"Pandora there you are…" Aleister exclaimed while later slurring off when he saw mine and Ciel's position, at that moment I quickly regained my composure and so did the Earl.

"Yes, cousin?" I asked, being very careful not to sound too flustered.

"The queen wishes to see us," Aleister explained, "She has been begging me to meet you"

"I will be right there" I chirped, I looked back at Ciel and smiled softly, "Thank you for dancing with me, I enjoyed it"

I gave him my last smile and ran towards my cousin's side, I quickly glanced behind me and he stood there looking back at me.

* * *

"Pandora, my child you have grown beautifully" Queen Victoria exclaimed as she caressed my cheek.

"I am not worthy for such kind words your majesty" I said as I gave her a gentle but sad smile.

"No, you are innocent and strong hearted," She continued as she gave me a gentle smile, "no other daughter would sacrifice her childhood and womanhood for her family's value, and you do a fine job as well"

"Thank you"

"Now, back to business," Queen Victoria continued as she placed a letter in the palm of my hands, "I need you to solve this case…"

I gently opened the letter and inside were some documents and a photo of a run down building that was undergoing construction.

"I want you to go to the castle of Ladorla and find out what is making the construction workers refuse the construction of the resort there, they say it's haunted with a ghost but I don't believe it" Her majesty explained.

"This will be done right away" I assured her as I put the documents back into the envelope.

"Also, you will be working with someone for a couple of missions I assign both of you," The queen explained while having a cheerful smile on her face, "you don't socialize much and that is needed for a lady, so I made some arrangements"

"Bu-but what happens if that person finds out my secret?" I asked worriedly, "I can't afford it to sneak out!"

"Don't worry, he is very loyal to me and he will definitely not betray you," Queen Victoria assured, "as long as you don't betray him"

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

Finally tonight's ball was over, and I was really exhausted. I sat in carriage waiting for Sebastian, meanwhile I fiddled with the fan Pandora had dropped when she returned by Viscount's side. I opened it to reveal a black lace fan with golden weavings at the top; it reminded me of her elegance. Sebastian entered the carriage and sat right across from me, he was staring at the closed fan in my hand.

"Young master it seems you were enjoying tonight's ball" Sebastian noted as he had a playful smirk on his lips, I knew he was hiding something.

"If you have to say something, spit it out" I said sternly as gave him an angry look.

"You seemed to have enjoyed Lady Pandora's company, did you not?" Sebastian asked as he continued to stare at the fan.

"I-it was just a casual conversation and nothing else!" I replied back while crossing my arms and glaring at him, I could tell from his smirk that he was amused.

"Oh really? So that dance had no feelings at all? Even when you offered?" Sebastian teased as he chuckled under his breath.

"I was just doing a duty of a gentleman!" I replied sternly.

"And you still having her fan is definitely not something suspicious…" Sebastian noted as he continued to chuckle.

"S-shut up already! I'm going to return it when we meet next time!" I grumbled as I clenched the fan tighter, I remembered her words that will stick with me for a pretty long time.

"_we keep close people away from us to protect them from our own hidden secrets…That is our only way to protect them and see them happy…"_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: A picture of Pandora's ball dress is on my profile, there is a_**** link!**_  
_How** did you like this chapter? Isn't it adorable how Ciel is fighting it? Hehe chapter 4 will be updated soon with more adventures and squabbles to come! Thank you so much for reading! Dont forget to comment! 3 you guys!**


	4. Wandering souls

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter four, finally! I apologize for the late update, I have been pretty busy lately with school and extra curricular activities! Atleast I can update now :). Well I hope you enjoy this very long chapter! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

I walked along the stony bridge of Ladorla castle, no one was present except Claude and I.

"How foolish for these contractors to stop working because of ghosts," I snorted, "There is no such thing…"

I then crinkled my nose and looked up at Claude, I then realized that a demon was working for me.

"It seems your partner has not arrived yet" Claude noted as we both stopped at the front door of the castle.

"He should be here soon, how foolish for him to be late when her majesty requested him to meet at 3" I sighed, I hated going on missions that was so petty and foolish as this, geez I bet there are no ghosts here at all.

"Please be patient my queen, they should be here shortly" Claude assured while I just crossed my arms and leaned against the stony wall.

"I am just exhausted from last night, my temper is quite short at the moment" I grumbled as I quickly pictured Ciel's face last night, he definitely was different from that snotty image, I guess he wasn't bad after all.

"It seems you enjoyed the ball, and you were enjoying a noble's company I infer?" Claude asked with a playful smirk on his lips, I turned pale for a while.

"Ha, like I would enjoy some petty noble's company… I was just making sure no one would recognize me" I replied with a strong voice, I had to hide the fact that I was dancing with that brat.

"Oh really? So you dancing with Ciel Phantomhive meant nothing?" Claude asked, I swear he was enjoying this by the minute.

"I was just doing my duty of making sure no one recognized me, as if I liked dancing with him!" I snorted, but deep down I knew I was lying to myself… It was the first time in years that I actually enjoyed myself at a ball. Claude suddenly stiffened and glared at something in the distance, we had some unappreciated visitors.

"_They _came…." Claude growled, my eyes widened, it couldn't be…

In a flash Claude ran forward while drawing out the gold table knives from his tailcoat, he then clashed with Sebastian who also had silver table knives, I could feel the tense aura from a distance.

"You came here to hunt back young master's soul haven't you?" Sebastian snarled as his eyes flashed demonic pink.

"Maybe you are trying to seek revenge by feeding on my master's soul!" Claude snapped back as he glared at Sebastian with his demonic eyes. Behind Sebastian, I could see Ciel annoyed and angry with this situation, he glared at me from a distance.

"Drawback, NOW!" Ciel and I both shouted in unison, in an instant the two demons returned back to our sides.

"Why the hell are you here?" Ciel asked angrily.

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question!" I snapped.

"I am here because I have to solve the queen's distress with my partner and now you're here!" Ciel gritted his teeth.

"I'm here for the same reason… Wait don't tell me… I am supposed to work with you?!" I exclaimed in shock, Ciel and our butlers were shocked as well.

"As if I would work with a dirty spider like you!" Ciel stated as they walked towards me, I could feel the lightening clashing between us.

"I don't want to work with an impure watchdog like you!" I snapped back as I crossed my arms and sighed, "we have no other choice do we? Queen's orders"

"I guess you are right, but you better not interfere in my work" Ciel replied as he glared at me.

"You mean, OUR work" I corrected.

"Whatever… let's just get this petty mission over with" Ciel grumbled as both he and the demon butler walked past us.

"I don't want to spend anymore time with you…" I grumbled, Claude and Sebastian walked towards the door and opened it for us, Ciel and I walked inside the dark castle. From the corner of my eye, I noticed an old painting of two brothers standing together.

"This painting, I've seen it before…" I noted.

"Could it be a replica?" Ciel asked and at that moment the doors closed by itself and the castle became dark. A very stern voice was echoed through the darkness.

"Who gave you lot, the permission to enter?" A young stern voice asked in the darkness. All of us entered the next room and only saw lit candles and a dark figure, which was unknown from where we were standing.

"Sebastian, why is there a traveling minstrel squatting here?" Ciel asked.

"You dare to insult me?" An angry voice thundered as a young boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes appeared before us, he wore fancy green clothing, he was definitely a ghost of royalty.

"Who is this?" Ciel whispered.

"I am Edward V, King of England!" Edward exclaimed as he glared at us, I then realized that he was the lost king who was murdered along with his younger brother 400 years ago. Ciel and Sebastian were stunned, while I was just calm. It was expected that his childhood memories were hidden here.

"Just follow my lead" I whispered to Ciel as I gave Claude the signal, he walked forward and bowed before the young king.

"Your Majesty, I present the Right Honourable Peter, Earl Trancy," Claude said as I took off my top hat and bowed before his majesty, "I also present the Right Honourable Ciel, Earl Phantomhive"

Ciel walked foreword and bowed as well, Sebastian glared at Claude for doing his job.

"Please forgive our rudeness, Your Majesty," Ciel apologized, "We were not aware that you were here"

"Very well, then, I forgive you both," King Edward nodded, "After all, I don't get many guests"

"We are not guests, Sire," I continued with caution, "Our Company now owns this castle"

"But, this is-" I cut Ciel off with a stare, making this castle "ours" would be a better chance for us to get it back than saying it was Queen Victoria's.

"You two are its new caretakers, then?" King Edward asked.

"Not quite. Allow me to speak frankly: We would like you to vocate this castle." Ciel pushed kindly.

"You're telling the king and his brother, who have lived here for 500 years, to clear out?" King Edward asked.

"However, you will be compensated, naturally. We shall pay every regard to your wishes, Sire" I said as I gave him an assuring yet gentle smile.

"May we discuss how we can come to an agreement?" Ciel asked calmly. From the corner of my eye, I could see a cute, young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a skull in his hands. He smiled gently at us; I could see the innocence in his eyes.

"Hmm, it appears my brother has taken a liking to your servants…" King Edward noted as he stared at Claude and Sebastian.

"This is Sebastian Michaelis, my butler" Ciel introduced.

"And this is Claude Faustus, my butler" I introduced, both of them bowed in gratitude.

"Our days would be so much fun if we had a butler, wouldn't they?" Richard asked the skull with a smile on his face, he was really looking forward to it.

"Yes I agree, they seem to be very unusual butlers," King Edward told Prince Richard, "I imagine it to be quite interesting"

"How about we settle this with a game of chess?" I insisted, "If you win, the butlers will be yours, if Earl Phantomhive wins, then you must leave this castle"

"Very well" King Edward replied as he walked towards the table behind him, he waved his hands and instantly the chess board and its pieces were all prepared. I glanced at Ciel and gave him an assuring smile, he smirked back. King Edward, Ciel, Prince Richard and I sat down at the table, I sat next to Ciel as I was going to observe the game. Though I was good at chess, I bet I wasn't as good as him. Sebastian and Claude stood beside each other, I could feel the tense aura between them, and even in missions like this they continue to have mind battles when they seem calm in the outside.

"Let's have a fair game. Otherwise it won't be any fun" King Edward requested as he made the first move.

"I agree" Ciel smirked as I chuckled under my breath.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, it was all down to the last moves, both of them were pretty much on par with each other. Ciel used his knight to knock down his bishop with a playful smirk on his lips.

"I hope you are keeping your promise…" Ciel noted.

"Of course" King Edward confirmed as he held his knight which transformed into a queen and knocked down Ciel's king.

"Your Majesty!" Ciel argued, "were you lying when you said we'd play fair?!"

King Edward became angry and his aura was starting to go into rage, I quickly lifted my arm and stopped Ciel from angering him more.

"Sire, forgive my partner's frustration, you won fairly and therefore the promise shall be fulfilled" I confirmed, Ciel glared at me.

"Then there's no problem, is there?" King Edward asked.

"No… sire" Ciel gave in as he was frustrated from my action, but arguing with him would bring us nowhere.

"Claude," I ordered, "devote yourself entirely to their satisfaction, ignore me"

"Are you sure?" Claude replied.

"We cannot break a promise" I confirmed, Claude nodded as Ciel bit his lip but finally gave in.

"This is an order: devote yourself entirely to their satisfaction" Ciel ordered, knowing he was going to regret it.

"Are you certain?" Sebastian asked.

"I have no choice. I'm the one who lost" Ciel grumbled.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied.

"That's settled, then. Butlers like these won't die so easily, they should serve us for many years to come" King Edward said as he looked at Claude and Sebastian, Richard came between them and gently grabbed their arms.

"I shall do my best" The two replied in unison.

"Phantomhive, I want to continue playing," King Edward requested, "I'll receive both of you as guests"

"I am… h-"

"We are very honoured, your majesty" I smiled as Ciel was sulking in his chair. King Edward got up and showed Sebastian and Claude around the castle.

"Now that you two belong to us, start by getting rid of that horrid tailcoat. You two look like crows" King Edward noted as they walked out of the room. Ciel glared at me, I bet he was going to blame the whole thing on me.

"What now?" I snorted.

"It's your fault! If I was to continue with my plan we could have gotten this over with" Ciel argued.

"You are a grown man, you should know by now that being rash will solve nothing, we will just have to find out what is keeping them here," I explained, "Then with that, this whole thing will be solved"

"Fine…" Ciel sighed in defeat.

* * *

My heart spilled out on the piano as I played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, the one song that held power, dark emotions, sadness, and peace. It always allowed me to show my true emotions and feelings of what I went through, this song basically retold my dark family and past, everything was said in this one song composed by a brilliant man. As I played the last chord, the final note rang throughout the room and slowly disappearing only leaving its deep emotion behind.

"The Countess play very well doesn't she?" Prince Richard asked his skill as he sat near the fireplace in a red chair, resting his cheek in his palm, he seemed quite relaxed from hearing me play. I slowly got up and walked towards the gentle prince, I sat on the floor beside his chair, his bright blue eyes looked into mine, and I smiled.

"How did the little prince know I was a Countess?" I asked with a very soft voice.

"The skull told me," Richard replied, "He said that a man and a woman entered. When I first saw you, I thought you were too pretty to be a man"

"I am flattered" I giggled.

"Why are you dressed as a man?" The young prince asked, his innocent eyes twinkled in the dim room.

"You see… I have something to achieve and in order to do that I have to dress up as a man," I explained, "I have to seek revenge"

"You are a brave woman, I am scared of losing my brother" Prince Richard explained as his blue eyes turned sad, I pitied him, I knew he wanted to make his brother happy.

"You shouldn't be afraid, young prince," I assured, "No matter where or what you are, your brother will always be right by your side, and by doing that you will make your brother happy too"

"If he is happy then why didn't he go to heaven yet?" Richard asked in worry.

"Maybe because he yet has to find his treasure" I replied as I went on his knees and gently placed my hands on his.

"Treasure?" He asked.

"Yes, his treasure," I nodded, "do you know what it is?"

Prince Richard looked down at the skull he kept tightly in his grasp; his eyes were darkened with sadness.

"Brother thinks that this skull is mine and by putting it with the rest on the chess board, we can finally move on, but…" The young prince hesitated but I assured him by clasping his hands tight in my palms, "but… This is not my skull, and if he finds out he will be very sad"

"Young prince, he won't be sad or mad at you… the truth will help him find his treasure" I explained.

"Really?" Young Richard's face brightened up, but was filled with worry.

"Yes, but only when you're ready" I said, the young prince nodded and ran out of the room. I sat in the dark room with my heart sunken. The pictures of my torturous three years at the brothel, kept replaying back again. I remembered the pain, the abuse and the horror of being taken advantage of, luckily I was still a virgin when Claude saved me. I owed my life to him, to be specific my soul.

* * *

The night had fallen, but my wandering mind could not be put to rest. Those wretched nightmares kept coming back, taunting me nonstop. I stayed in the library and quietly read a book, which honestly, I was not paying attention to.

"Ughh, what a nuisance" I groaned as I combed my fingers through my short hair as I stared at the flickering candle in front of me. I slowly brought my fingers towards it; my cold fingers were becoming warm… it felt nice, just like my life before. However, my life now is cold and heartless. A sudden gloved hand covered my eyes and the warmth on the tips of my fingers disappeared.

"Claude?" I gasped as I didn't move from his grasp.

"Shhhhh…." Claude hushed as he seductively whispered in my ear, "Allow me to comfort, your highness's heart"

"Claude, stop this nonsense. I know you're playing with me!" I scolded as I grabbed his gloved hand away from my eyes. My eyes widened when I realized he was just inches away from my face. His golden eyes stared into mine; his eyes were shimmering in the dark room. My heart was beating fast out of nervousness; I knew he was testing me, whether or not my heart was wavering.

"I have served you for six years, you fascinate me every time," Claude whispered as he leaned in closer, "you have fallen…"

As he was about to kiss my trembling lips, I quickly slipped my hand in between us and closed my eyes not until I opened them to glare at him.

"Shall I remind you again? I will never fall until I gain my wish, I will not lose to you or lose my heart to anyone!" I scolded softly, ensuring no one heard us, "Do not underestimate Countess Pandora Trancy!"

I could feel his lips curve into a smirk against my hand, "It's been six years and you still keep your soul strong, your soul is definitely worth ripping apart"

"You won't get any lip until then" I reminded him.

"Of course" Claude whispered as he stood up and pushed back his glasses. I sighed in relief as I got up as well; I was on my way back to my room until Claude pulled me back into the shadows.

"What the-"

"My lady, look" Claude whispered as he pointed at King Edward who walked through a book case. Claude and I walked towards the secret passage, I placed my hands on the books.

"A secret room?" I asked.

"Seems to be" Ciel answered as he walked towards me from the entrance of the library

"You were following him as well?" I asked.

"Of course" Ciel shrugged as he investigated the books. I glanced towards Claude,

"You are the butler of this castle, you should know the way in" I said.

"Of course my lord, would you like to enter?" Claude teased as he took out the keys. I nodded and he opened the lock cover and placed the key inside, he turned the key to allow the doors to open.

"You stole my job…" Sebastian glared as he walked from the shadows.

"It was your fault for being late" Ciel scolded. All four of us walked down the dark, stony stairs and entered a dark hallway full of bones and remains of many. The corridor smelled of rust and of the dead, the whole area was covered in dirt and dust.

"What is this place?" Ciel asked as his wandering eyes scanned the corridor.

"A crypt, it would seem" Sebastian replied as Ciel accidently stepped on a bone, the sound echoed through the crypt.

"Please be careful," King Edward warned, "No human has set in here for a long time"

"Your Majesty, what is this place?" I asked.

"It was originally a dungeon. Criminals the Church refused to bury were thrown in here, and eventually forgotten," King Edward explained as he bent down and carefully picked up a dusty skull, a dark spirit spun around the head of the skull and flew up to the chandelier in the ceiling. The dark dungeon was dimly lit up, though it still had an eerie atmosphere, "Their souls have been forgotten even by grim reapers, the pathway to heaven is closed to them"

Behind the young king was a stony chessboard with skulls placed on different positions, The young king showed us his memorial.

"I'll introduce you. The king is my father, and my mother is the queen. That rook is Earl Rivers, and my uncle is a bishop," King Edward explained as he pointed towards the skulls, Ciel and I nodded our heads.

"I noticed an empty position, the knights were missing, "Sire, may I ask why the knight is one of the knights missing?"

"That spot is for Richard…" King Edward replied with sadness engulfed in his eyes.

"Can you not find his bones?" Ciel asked.

"That's not it. His bones are here, I got the bones that came from the tower 200 years ago, but Richard took hold of it and won't let go" King Edward replied, "You see, Phantomhive, Trancy, all I want is to send my brother on. To be with God, where there is no pain or suffering"

Ciel silently bit his lip has he glanced down at his blue diamond ring, his eyes were full of sadness but determination. From the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian and Claude smirk softly, knowing that our path to heaven was blocked to us.

"So, that is your treasure? Are you willing to sacrifice anything for it?" I asked as a quiet smirk was drawn upon my lips, Ciel knew exactly what I was thinking.

"That's right, if I do that… I know…" King Edward replied as he fixed his eyes on the knights' position, Ciel and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Sebastian" Ciel called.

"Claude" I called.

"Yes?" They replied in unison.

"This is an order: go get the skull and take the chessboard to the hall!" We ordered.

"Yes, my lord" They both bowed and replied in unison before they left to do their jobs.

"What do you two intend to do?" The young king asked, Ciel looked back at him and showed him his evil smirk.

"We shall grant your wish, Sire…" Ciel replied.

"Using the easiest possible method…" I added as the young King was starting to get worried and possibly regretful of what he had asked for.

* * *

"Stop it! Put me down! Sebastian!" Prince Richard screamed as he attempted to struggle out of Sebastian's grasp, Claude placed the stone chessboard to the table and walked toward Sebastian and Prince Richard. I stood beside Ciel who sat down, King Edward watched the show.

"Please excuse me, Prince Richard" Sebastian calmly said to the prince as he carried the child with one hand, Claude was starting to reach for the skull.

"No! No! Claude no!" He screamed as the King watched in surprise.

"How boring. I was hoping to see a fight between demon and ghost" Ciel smirked as he continued to watch.

"I was hoping to see a little more, what a disappointment" I sighed as I walked over to the chess board and stared at the empty spot. Deep down I felt very bad for the young prince, but a job had to be done.

"Let me go! Don't touch it! Brother, Brother!" The young prince pleaded as tears began to fall.

"Richard!" The king called in worry, he faced Ciel and eyes with angry eyes, "Can't you four be a little gentler?!"

"What I can't understand is that you let this little problem go on for 200 years" Ciel snapped in reply.

"It is quite foolish of how weak you are just to take a skull away from a child," I added, "delaying the process will just make it painful"

"But, I don't want to make my brother cry!" The king exclaimed. Claude grabbed the skull from Richard's grasp and tossed it to me.

"Richard!" The King shouted.

"Look, you got what you wanted" I smirked as I bounced the fragile skull in my hands.

"No, no you can't! My brother will…. My brother will!" Richard cried as his hands were reaching for me, but I just painfully looked away. I walked toward the empty spot and clenched the skull in my hands, I knew Richard wanted to hide the truth from him, but eventually the truth will come out sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, my little prince but this is for your sake" I said softly as my eyes met with mine, I looked away.

"You have the skull now, just let go of my brother" The young King pleaded.

"No!" I shouted, "He will attempt to get it back"

"Then I plead you both, please stop" The king begged as he gave us a serious look.

"There you have it, no matter what the sacrifice. If you take that back now, it's no better than the lies you hate" Ciel shouted, making him realize that it was the cold, hard truth.

"Sebastian, Claude, heed my orders! You belong to us now!" The young King ordered.

"Unfortunately Sire, I am bound to the Earl Phantomhive by contract and so is Claude to Earl Trancy" Sebastian replied.

"I served the two of you because it was my job, all I have done is faithfully carry out the orders of my true master" Claude added as he glanced at me, I just stared back at him with sad eyes.

"You two….. You have betrayed us too?" The young king asked.

"I am not two faced. I have always belonged entirely to my master and so is Claude to his" Sebastian replied bluntly. The young King's face darkened but I could tell he was staying strong.

"Now then, if we're to send you both to this "heaven" place, I suppose Earl Trancy is chief mourner" Ciel said as he looked over to me, he gave me a slight nod and I nodded back in reply.

"Young Richard, it's okay," I gently smiled at the crying prince, "Your brother will be right by your side… Right, your highness?"

"Indeed" The young king replied. I closed my eyes and gently placed the skull on the knights position, I opened my eyes to reveal that the two were still here.

"What? Why? Why isn't anything happening?" King Edward asked as he made his way to the stony chessboard, he was very disappointed. Sebastian gently put him back down as I walked toward the little prince; he ran towards me and hid near my leg.

"You still haven't told him, have you?" I asked.

"No. I knew he would be sad…" The young prince replied as I bent down to his level and gently placed my hand on his hand.

"It's best to tell him now, the truth will only reveal his treasure" I recommended as Richard slowly made his way to embrace his older brother. I stood back up and Claude walked over to my side, I didn't look away from the brotherly scene.

"Brother, I'm sorry for lying to you" Prince Richard gently cried as he hugged his brother tight.

"Lying?" King Edward gasped as his eyes widened in shock, "you lied to me, Richard?"

"Brother, that skull belonged to some old soul. It's not yours or mine. You've forgotten that our bones don't exist anymore… They haven't since that day…." The young prince explained as we attentively listened.

"You're right… since that day…"

"That nice guard said "good night" just like always" Richard explained.

"But he was the one who let the assassin in…" King Edward added as his memory started to come back to him.

"He said he would protect us but…."

"That's what made me hate lied" The young King said as he clenched his fists and began to cry, "First me, then my younger brother. I saw it, from the body that could no longer move. I'm sorry Richard… You must have been frightened…"

"But, Brother, the truth is, the scariest part was when I thought I'd never see you again," The young prince continued, "Our bodies were chopped to pieces and thrown into the Thames. The fish picked away at us, we were buried in the mud…"

"And then there were no flesh or bones anymore," King Edward finished as tears continued to stream down his face and his younger brother's, "That's right! How could I ever have forgotten that night I failed to protect you Richard?"

I closed my eyes and remembered the bloody bodies of my parents, lying on the bed before I was knocked out by the assassin.

"No, don't cry!" Richard pleaded.

"Phantomhive, you were right, the hatred and sorrow have been inside me all this time!" King Edward exclaimed.

"As I said, Time eases the pain. But I don't want time to heal me" Ciel exclaimed with a tone of determination in his voice.

"I want those painful scars signifying that I lived this life of revenge and sorrow, I won't run away from it" I added as I clenched my fists.

"Both of you have went through a painful past, yet you both are as strong as stone, I envy you both" The young King complimented, "Though I hate lies, I was lying to myself all this time!"

Suddenly, both of them were engulfed in a bright white light, I could feel the warmth from where I was standing.

"Brother, you're glowing!" Richard exclaimed.

"The funeral goods are mere tools; it wasn't bones or ceremonies that had the power but…"

"Releasing your wandering souls will open a person's treasure" I finished as I continued to watch them glow, I knew I would never walk their path ever….

* * *

All six of us stood on the dock as King Edward and Prince Richard were saying their farewells, I was glad that they were able to move on.

"I am in your debts, Phantomhive and Trancy," King Edward smiled as he shook both of our hands, "I wish you a long and healthy life"

"We didn't do much" Ciel replied. The young Prince ran over to my side and tugged at my tailcoat, I bent down to his level as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Goodbye Countess and thank you" Richard whispered, "I hope someday you will find your treasure"

"You are too kind, your highness" I smiled at him as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back to his brother's side. His warmth still lingered, making me feel a bit warm on the inside.

"Oh, and you don't need to fear for the castle, I'll leave it just as it is" Ciel assured, which I could tell was a complete lie.

"I'm happy to hear!" King Edward exclaimed as he and his brother climbed onto the boat. The two of them drifted away waving at us as we stood at the dock and waved back. Soon enough, they disappeared into the distance.

"At last they are at peace" I noted as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Ciel and I bent down with our Top hats close to our chests as we placed white flowers on Prince Richard's and King Edwards's grave. Sebastian and Claude were standing and waiting for us as we gave our respects. Both of us stood back up and returned to our demon butlers.

"Well, the nuisances are gone at last" Ciel sighed as he looked towards me.

"We're going to make up for the lost time! Work, work work!" I shouted.

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

"Huh, you're liars" King Edward's voice echoed through the winds, both of us looked up at the clear sky and with all my heart I hoped that they were happy now.

"It was good to work with you Phantomhive, that I have to admit," I said as I walked passed him, "hope I'm not stuck with you again"

"You're not the only one" Ciel snorted back as I continued walking towards my carriage.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I know its a bit sloppy this time but Im brewing up a good one :) hehe... Anyways Thank you all so much for reading and I hope I can update the story soon! Lots of love, and happy belated Valentines day to everyone!**


	5. Unexpected

**Hey everyone! I am finally back (after a very long time) with a new chapter! I have been very busy recently with school and all so I am very sorry :( I hope you guys haven't lost interest! Anyways I hope you do enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

The summer sun's reflection danced gently on the pond. Gallant trumpet swans swam across the body of water as their little children followed them. I always enjoyed spending time near the large pond in my garden, especially during my childhood. I watched the little swan family as I rested under a large oak tree; it always brought me some kind of peace. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a cygnet waddle its way towards me. I gently raised my hand towards the fragile cygnet and it cautiously touched my fingers with its little beak, I smiled softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one" I cooed as I gently cupped the cygnet in my hands and brought it close to my face. "It seems you got lost, don't worry I will bring you back to your family"

I slowly got up and walked towards the pond with the cygnet still safely resting in my hands. I bent down at the shore of the pond and released the young cygnet onto the water. The cygnet swam in a little circle with glee and quickly swam off to its family.

"Be safe, little one" I whispered as I got up and dusted any dirt off my cream dress. I always wore a nice breezy dress when I stayed at home, I always dreaded layers and corsets, they were always a hassle.

"You're not like your brother at all" Claude noted making me jump a bit in surprise, this guy always pops up out of nowhere.

"Really? What would he do in this case?" I asked, without turning to face him.

"To keep violence at a low level, he would not let the young cygnet go, he would imprison it and possibly torture it" Claude replied bluntly. "You are quite the sympathetic lady"

"I am only sympathetic to the innocent, not to the ones who don't deserve it," I explained, "there is no point in harming the innocent when it has done nothing unintentionally wrong, they deserve to be embraced, forgiven and not seek out revenge"

"What do you consider yourself?" Claude asked curiously as he breathed down my neck, I didn't realize how close he was to me. His cold aura made my body feel numb, but my soul burn even more.

"I consider myself a human," I said bravely, "a human that uses others for self gain; we are ugly, hungry and selfish for our desires of this world. I am that disgusting creature that is hideous and dishonest… That is what we humans are…. We hunger for what our hearts want…"

"Then say it… what does your heart yearn for?" Claude snickered evilly.

"I want to bring back the Trancy's name. I want to kill those who dishonored my family! I want revenge!" I shouted as I turned around to face my demon butler. His face was very close to mine, in fact just inches away from my face. Though, my heart was beating like crazy and I was feeling pretty uneasy at the moment, I could not waver or fall into his shadow.

"Your soul burns with passion, however it will soon be consumed by flames," Claude whispered as his eyes flashed demonic pink and back. Without glancing away, Claude lifted me up in his arms, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" I squealed as I stumbled around a bit. Claude held me firmly in his arms as the tips of our noses gently touched, I became very red.

"You need to get ready for tonight's play with the children at your orphanage," Claude explained as he continued to carry me through the forest, "I have no other choice but to carry you since you decided to walk around barefoot"

"You don't have to!" I scolded while folding my arms, I was blushing madly and I could tell Claude sensed it.

"I am a lady's butler after all" Claude replied softly.

* * *

"When is lady Pandora coming? She promised she would come!" A girl with curly brunette hair and caramel hazel eyes whined.

"Rose, don't worry she will come!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes assured the young girl as he patted her shoulder. More and more children became restless with chatter; I could hear them from the end of the hall. I quietly popped my head into the huge corridor, where the orphans were chattering about, not noticing my presence….. yet. Rose turned around and her frown curved into a huge smile when she saw me standing at the door.

"Everyone! Lady Pandora is here!" Rose exclaimed as she and the huge swarm of children ran towards me. I basically fell over from the large number of orphans basically jumping on top of me in excitement.

"You're here, you're here!" The children exclaimed with glee, their bright smiled basically lit up the whole room.

"Is this how you introduce yourselves to Lady Pandora!?" Sister Amy scolded while giving a cold glare to the children. The children instantly backed away from me and lined up in two straight rows beside me while keeping their hands behind their backs.

"Strict as ever" I giggled as I walked over to Sister Amy, she had soft pale skin, beautiful green eyes and wavy blonde hair that was hidden under her black veil. Despite the years, she still had her youthful glow.

"My, my you have grown into an exquisite lady," She smiled as she placed her warm hand on my cheek, "has it really been six years since that day?"

"Time flies doesn't it Granny" I giggled as I stuck out my tongue jokingly, she lightly pinched my nose and we both laughed.

"Children, follow Mr. Claude into the carriage!" Sister Amy ordered. The children nodded and followed Claude outside while I slowly walked with Sister Amy behind them.

"My child, have you not found a suitable man yet?" Sister Amy asked. "If Mr. Claude wasn't your butler he would be quite suitable for you"

"S-sister Amy!" I exclaimed as I blushed red.

"I'm just stating my thoughts that's all, besides you are a powerful and beautiful woman that will definitely make a wonderful wife" Sister Amy explained as she smiled at me, I had a bad feeling about what this was leading to.

"My lady, the children are safely in the carriage" Claude informed; I nodded and walked off with my demon butler. I looked back to see Sister Amy waving with a bright smile on her face, deep down I knew she hid her worries about me.

* * *

The young children quickly entered the grand theater and shuffled into their seats, anxiously waiting for the play to begin. Rose held the skirt of my dress quite tightly; she was quite shy in public.

"L-lady Pandora, can I sit with you?" She asked softly as she looked up at me, her caramel eyes were filled of fear of being alone. She had gone through the same as I; she too was saved from a brothel, by me.

"Of course, if you promise to be good" I replied with a gentle smile. Rose nodded with a bright smile on her face. Claude quickly approached me with an annoyed expression, I could tell he was not fond of children that much, I always wondered how he had to deal with me.

"My lady, the children have settled down," Claude informed as he guided me to my balcony seat, "there is also something else…"

"What is it?" I asked curiously as Rose held my gloved hand.

"_He_ is here…." Claude hissed as he glanced at me, my heart started beating fast and I knew it was a bad place to be.

"I never thought that the head of the Funtom Company would actually show up," I gasped, "this is bad…."

"No need to worry my lady, I am sure nothing bad will happen as long as you don't sit on the same balcony" Claude assured as he pushed the curtain aside. I entered the balcony with shy Rose hiding behind me, my face turned pale when my eyes met _his _dark blue ones.

"Ciel…"

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Will Ciel find out? Could there be something between Pandora and Claude? Hehe lots of suspense? The next chapter will come soon :)Thanks so much for reading and please leave comments! Thank you!**


	6. A new friend

**Hey everyone! I am finally back with a new chapter! I am so sorry with the late updates, school has really gotten me going and its hard to update as quick as I can. Summer is coming up (Yay! Finally!) so hopefully I can update quicker then :3. We got some cute moments here, so I hope you all enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY AND THEIR CHARACTERS! Except for my OC's...**

* * *

"Pandora…" Ciel whispered softly, my name lingered in the air as he continued to look at me with surprise. I guess he never knew that I was the head of Sacred Heart orphanage, nor did I expect the "socially awkward" Earl to be here.

"Sir Phantomhive, it is nice to see you again" I smiled softly, holding back the nervousness inside. Claude glanced at Sebastian and they exchanged deadly stares, warning each other to not to make any suspicious. Ciel quickly glanced at Claude behind me and instantly his face darkened with suspicion.

"I never expected you to be here, what brings you here?" Ciel asked curiously as I walked towards him, Rose shuffled behind me as she gripped onto my skirt.

"I am the owner of this orphanage and every two months I bring them out to plays and fun events" I explained as I sat down in my seat, Rose walked towards the balcony and looked towards the stage, her eyes brightened up to see such a view.

"You seem to be fond of children" Ciel noted as he glanced at Rose, his body stiffened.

"These orphans are a part of me, they were abandoned, lost and helpless, they don't deserve that," I continued, "They are our future, they need to be loved so they can pass on that love to future generations"

"I guess that is true" Ciel said softly as he fumbled with the blue diamond on his middle finger, I could tell Sebastian was smirking softly in the shadows.

The lights suddenly dimmed, the play was about to begin. Rose shuffled her way to the seat beside me while I sat beside Ciel. The bright red curtains rose and the stage were lit up brightly, the children's whispers hushed through the theater.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! We present you an enjoyable play from William Shakespeare's _Midnight Summer's Dream_!" The narrator announced, his voice echoed throughout the theater, calming down the much excited children. As the play continued, the children seemed to enjoy themselves judging by the laughter and applause, I smiled.

"Do you like plays?" Ciel whispered.

"Yes, I do but not this one. I've seen this one too many times" I whispered back. I glanced at Rose, she was at the edge of her chair and her eyes were twinkling like diamonds, she really liked it.

"Would you like to accompany me in getting some fresh air?" Ciel requested, his voice cracked a bit.

"I don't mind" I answered back as I glanced at Claude. I gave him a nod to assure that Rose would be safe, he nodded back. Ciel took out his gloved hand; I hesitated a bit but placed mine in his. We carefully walked out the theater and entered the bright but quiet lobby. The floor was sparkling white and the walls were ivory, gently embellished with gold paint. It looked like a ballroom in my opinion.

"Tell me Lady Pandora, are you related to Peter Trancy in anyway?" Ciel asked as he let go of my hand, I swallowed hard.

"Yes, we are close cousins" I replied firmly, I gave Ciel a reassuring smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Since you are close with Peter, I'm guessing you know that we are partners for Queen related work" Ciel pointed out, I could tell he was trying to fish out some information.

"Yes" I replied.

"You are well aware that Claude is _his_ butler right?" Ciel asked as he shot me a suspicious glare, my knees were buckling.

"Of course," I shrugged. "You must be curious to why my cousin's butler is with me, am I right?"

"You read my mind" Ciel was astonished, though it was pretty obvious.

"When I am out on outings and if he is too busy accompany me, Claude always keeps me company and protects me from any danger" I explained, "Peter is overprotective since I am the only thing he has left, other than Aleister. You see, he treats me like his sister that he never had.

"I see…" Ciel walked towards me and reached inside his coat pocket to take out my mother's black lace fan, my eyes widened. "I'm sorry for doubting you; it's hard to trust people in this world"

"It's fine, I understand your concern. Peter is the same, that's why he can only trust me" I smiled as our eyes met. We both looked away and blushed a bit; I had to act differently around him, to prevent any suspicion

"You forgot your fan at the Queen's ball, I didn't know where you lived so I hoped we could meet again to return this to you" Ciel said softly as he placed my mother's fan in my hand.

"Thank you" I smiled as I kept my hand under his. I looked into his dark blue eye; it held sorrow like in the Queen's ball. With my other hand, my fingers carefully moved his fringe which partially covered his eye patch. Before I could place my fingers on his patch, he moved away.

"It's from an injury when I was very young" Ciel spoke softly as he touched his covered eye.

"I didn't mean to make you upset…" I looked down at the floor, "I-I can tell that you have gone through a lot and that pain is etched into you, however you still remain strong, I admire that"

"That's unexpected, coming from a lady" Ciel said as he faced me, I looked up and I was surprisingly met with a calm gaze.

"This must be weird coming from a lady, but I have very few people who I can actually talk with…So… W-would you like to be friends with me?" I asked courageously with blushing cheeks. Ciel's eyes widened but then the silent lobby soon was filled with Ciel's laughter, I was horribly embarrassed.

"You are quite a bold lady, you don't see that a lot" Ciel chuckled but soon darkened, "I don't want you to be engulfed in my sorrow, and I don't want you to be involved with the underworld… I don't want you to be horrified"

"Please, the underworld and I are like this" I giggled as I crossed my index and middle finger together, he laughed.

"You're one interesting lady" Ciel commented as he let out his hand, "Then so be it"

"So be it" I smiled as I placed my hand in his, Ciel squeezed it gently. His aura changed, many people believed he was quite awkward and rude but he was the opposite, especially when he worked with me. It felt as if he is showing me the other side of him.

"W-why don't you come over for afternoon tea at my estate this weekend?" Ciel requested calmly, my face went pale. I could refuse but that would make him suspicious about me. Yes, I wanted to keep a friendship status to avoid any problems but it seems he is making a big move.

"Perfect, Saturday it is" I smiled, holding back any nervousness.

"Yay!" The children cheered, Ciel and I turned around to see the children all bunched up on the stairs, they were laughing and cheering. Our faces turned red as we were both shocked and embarrassed with their presence. They caught us red handed.

"Lady Pandora found a boy!" One child cheered as the rest applauded.

"N-now now, it's not what you all think!" I stuttered as I tried to tell them the truth, but they all gave me the "yeah right" look.

"Lady Pandora, Lady Pandora!" Rose called as she ran towards me; I bent down to her level. Her cheeks were rosy with excitement and she had the biggest smile I've seen.

"Is it true? Is it true?" She jumped up and down.

"Well…. Uhh… You see…" I panicked.

"Don't worry, we are nothing more but friends" Ciel assured, Rose continued to smile.

"Yay, she got her first friend!" She span around like a ballerina, I giggled. From the corner of my eye Claude was walking towards me, he had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Everyone, please make your way to your carriages! You all have to get home for bed!" Claude announced as he clapped to get their attention, he gave them all a stern look. The children instantly straightened up and were lined up like soldiers.

"Yes, Mr. Claude" Everyone replied in unison as they climbed down the stairs and walked their way to the exit.

"The play finished already?" I asked Claude as he nodded in reply.

"We should get going as well, my master has told me to get you home as soon as the play finished, or else he apparently will call you if your late" Claude explained as he gave me a dirty look, I sighed.

"That cousin of mine…"

Sebastian walked to Ciel's side and studied me from head to toe; Claude gritted his teeth in jealousy.

"Young master, tomorrow you have some early work to do, we should retire soon" Sebastian suggested.

"Yes, we should" Ciel nodded as his face darkened, realizing he had early morning work, guess he isn't a morning person either.

"Well, I should get going before the children continue to tease us," I curtsied, "I will look forward to see you on Saturday, good night"

As I walked away with Claude, I could hear Ciel's lingering whisper in the hustling crowd.

"Good night"

* * *

I plopped myself on my fresh feeling bed. The sheets were cool against my skin; it felt nice, especially after a long and tiring day.

"Finally, I can get some sleep" I yawned as I turned to rest on my stomach.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself, my lady" Claude noted as he walked towards me with a candle in hand, his face looked like those people who create a scary effect with their face when they tell scary stories.

"It was nice to spend time with the children…" I sighed as I sat up, I then realized that I forgot to take off my thigh high stockings.

"And… with Phantomhive" Claude hissed. He placed the candle on the bedside table and bent down to roll down my stockings. "You accepted his invitation…"

"I had to, he was getting suspicious. I had to act differently so he doesn't know I'm Peter" I argued.

"I wonder how long that excuse will last" Claude noted as he continued to take off my stockings, his gloves gently glided against my legs.

"It's true! I can't afford my cover blown! Besides, if I am close enough I can retrieve any secrets he has been hiding" I explained. "Possibly even about my brother"

"You seem to have other intentions than finding secrets" Claude said as he looked up at me, his yellow eyes looked into mine; I knew he was starting to get possessive.

"I don't have any other ones than that, besides my heart can no longer love" I assured him as I placed my hand on my chest. "I'm not that little girl anymore…"

"Your heart can be belonged to whomever, however your soul belongs to me… and only me" Claude whispered as he pushed back his glasses. Claude gently touched the ends of my brunette hair and tucked it behind my ear. "Your hair has gotten longer, would you like to get it trimmed tomorrow?"

Our eyes met and we stayed there for a moment, his cold golden robs changed… There was something different about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes" I replied calmly as I nervously pulled back from his touch, Claude got back up and rested the stockings on his folded arm. I brought my legs onto the bed and lied down; Claude pulled the covers over me and gently laid them on my chest.

"Good night, my lady" Claude whispered as he silently walked out the room, leaving only his lingering touch on my ear behind.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? The next chapter will hopefully update soon so please don't give up hope in me :s. Thank you so much for reading and please leave your comments below! Thank you so much for your support! Love you guys :3**


End file.
